


The Sun's Journey

by SoulCatcher1214



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, it is just drabbles now, not even finished, there was a story, this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCatcher1214/pseuds/SoulCatcher1214
Summary: This follows the journey of my warlock, Sol, and her Ghost, Xavier, trying to follow their destiny. They make friends and enemies along the way, some long-lasting and others short-lived. Throughout it all, the ups and the downs, they stick beside one another even when darkness falls.Note: The first ten chapters are an actual story, but the rest will just be drabbles. The story will never be finished because I don't know where to take it and I've turned my attention to other stories I'm writing. Also, the first ten chapters had been originally been posted to Bungie's forums. Either way, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the description, then please do that. Once again, I hope you enjoy my writing. Also, feel free to comment (I enjoy reading them)!

The Tower is surprisingly quiet as dawn begins to break on the horizon. None of the stalls were open, no one was out and about, no Guardians hung around -- sprinting from place to place -- and no ships came in to dock. Ghosts flutter about, doing what they do in the Tower. The flags swish in the cool wind and create a snapping noise. The Traveler floats in the atmosphere, looming over the Last City, and gazing upon the Tower and it's Guardians. 

A lone Warlock leans against the Tower railing and gazes at the wall surrounding the City. Her glowing blue gaze turns to the horizon as the sun rises higher and creates a golden aura around the Traveler. The clouds turn a blush red, honey yellow, and a soft blue from the sky. Rays of sunlight grace the Sunsinger's light blue skin, whose veins ripple a faint silver. Her gloved fingers brush her raven black bangs behind her ear, revealing a white tattoo on her forehead. The rays dance across the metal and honey gold pieces of her robes and armor. 

Her mind reflects onto the previous day's events. A shiver runs down her spine.   


* * *

_ Sol sat in her ship, orbiting Venus, as she waited for her Ghost to find two other Guardians to go after the Archon Priest with. There was no way she was going alone with Fallen swarming about the cell, so the reports have said. _

_ She felt her ship preparing to enter Venus' atmosphere. Her Ghost showed her the names of the two other Guardians joining her. She sat up in her chair and put on her helmet, prepping her guns. _

_ Her body materialized on the surface of Venus and she glanced around, spotting the two other Hunters who were to join her. Being her Awoken self, she gave each a courteous bow and the two Hunter strangers waved back. Behind her helmet, a genuine smile appeared on her blue lips. _

_ The two Hunters and her slaughtered the Fallen as they made their way toward the Archon Priest's stolen cell. They were making good time.  _

_ Sol picked up some heavy ammo and reloaded her rocket launcher, which was decorated in the colors of the Iron Banner. The Hunters slid behind the giant rock and joined her in cover. The ground shuddered as the Archon Priest blasted their cover with rocket blast after rocket blast. _

_ As she was about to break from cover, she froze, her mind went blank and pupils dilated. The voices of the Hunters came through the comms, asking her what was wrong. No response came, but soon a dark chuckle escaped her lips. Slowly, she turned back to face the Guardians in her fireteam, who helped her get this far.  _

_ The Bladedancer spoke to her, "Hey, Sunny, you okay?"  _

_ Her chuckles stopped as she turned her helm to face the arc wielder. The rocket launcher moved with her head and was now aiming at him. _

_ "Woah! Woah! Watch where you point that," he put his hands up. _

_ "Trust me. I am," she sneered. Her finger curled around the trigger and pulled just as she glided back. The rocket exploded upon impact and the sound of "Guardian Down" and the words "Last Guardian Standing" flashed in her helm.  _

_ The Archon Priest stepped around the rock and fired at the murderous Warlock. She hissed as a warning noise flared within her Racing Wings helmet. Her body gained a golden aura as she reached towards the sky and flames surrounded her. She jumped into the air and pulled out her Red Death, flinging firebolts at the Priest. He screeched and she fired at the Fallen's head repeatedly. Her feet hit the ground and she stalked towards the Priest as she fired. _

_ The Archon fell dead just as her super finished. She glanced around, the remaining Fallen retreated. Sol's attention then returned to the Ghosts of the Hunters. A cruel smirk went upon her lips as she summoned her own Ghost and returned to orbit, leaving them there for dead. _

_ She was in her ship once more and blinked several times. "What... How... How did I get here? I was fighting the Archon..." _

_ Her Ghost, Xavier, appeared before her and spoke, "You told me to take you back to orbit." _

_ "Did we kill the Archon?" _

_ Xavier took on a look of sadness, if that was even possible for the little robot, "Um... More like you killed the Archon." _

_ Sol took off her helmet and confusion graced her features, "What do you mean by that?" _

_ "Well... You... How do I say this? You killed the two Hunters then proceeded to kill the Archon on your own." _

_ "..." _

_ "..." _

_ "WHAT?!" _

_ "Yeah. I...have no idea what happened to you." _

_ She glanced around with fear in her eyes. Then she looked at her Ghost and moved closer to him, "We must not tell anyone of this. To kill another Guardian... Especially one helping you... It's... Ugh... Not a word to anyone, understand? We make this promise here within this ship." _

_ "I promise, ma'am." _

* * *

By now the sun has fully risen in the sky and the Tower was full of life since people were now awake. A sigh escapes her lips as she pulls on her helmet and pulls out her Ghost wanting to go into orbit.

That is not going to happen though as two other Guardians run right into her and they all go flying. Xavier flies a safe distance away, watching what the other two had been after, the purple ball that the Tower has to keep replacing. Sol is flat against the grass with two fumbling idiots atop of her. Groans and moans escape the pile of the three Guardians. The Hunter is the first to get up and glance around. The other Warlock gets up next and stumbles as he regains his balance. Sol finally gets up, her white armored robes now being covered in grass and dirt stains.

She looks down at herself and groans in displeasure. Turning her glare to the two Guardians who knocked into her, she sees them peering over the railing with frowns upon their faces. She stalks up to the Hunter and grabs him by his collar, turning him around to face her. He is shown to be a human and obviously taller than her by a couple inches, but she doesn't back down.

The other Warlock, a male Exo, looks on as his friend is being gripped by this angry Warlock. The Exo snickers and snorts as he attempts to hold back laughter.

"YOU SON OF A B--" Sol was cut off by her own Ghost.

Xavier flies down, "Hey! Language!"

She growls and readies her fist for a punch to this hunter’s  _ oh so perfect _ face. The human’s grey eyes widen in fear.


	2. Chapter II

All three Guardians stand before the mentors -- Ikora, Cayde, and Zavala -- and are being glared at with daggers; although, Cayde has a small gleam in his eyes. Sol holds her winged helmet in her hands and she tries to avoid the gaze of Ikora. The hunter holds his nose as blood covers his black gauntlets. The other warlock meets the intense gaze of the mentors but sometimes glances at his hurt friend.

Cayde chuckles, “I would like to know why we lost  _ another _ ball.”

Zavala scoffs, “I think it’s more important that we learn why his nose is broken.”

Ikora remains silent and watches Sol.

The hunter speaks up, even though his voice sounds weird due to him holding his nose, “Thwat wharlock pwunched me!”

Sol mumbles, “You deserved it.”

“Did nwot!”

“Uh! Excuse me! But both of you literally tackled me onto the ground all because of a stupid ball!”

“That bwall is not stupid! You twake that bwack!”

“No,” she narrows her eyes at him.

The Hunter glares back. The two stare each other down while the exo warlock chuckles at the scene.

“Enough!” Zavala shouts at them, scaring all three of them, “You are Guardians not children; start acting like so!”

Sol and the hunter grumble as they look away from each other.

Cayde stops leaning against the wall and steps toward the trio. “I have an idea,” he looks at his fellow mentors. “Why don’t we make them work together? Ya know… Make them bond a little? Maybe they’ll learn their lesson that way.”

All three of the Guardians turn to Cayde and shout in unison, “WHAT?! NO!!!”

“See? Already bonding,” Cayde chuckles.

“No, no, no!” Sol shakes her head and waves her hands in a dismissive motion. “There’s no way I’m working with the likes of them!” She points to the exo and human, “They will just get in my way and I’m sure I have more important things to do than them.”

“For once, I agree with Cayde. Your thoughts, Zavala?” Ikora, ignoring Sol’s remark, turns to the Titan mentor.

Sol’s glowing blue eyes widen and her mouth gapes open slightly.

Zavala gaze travels over the three and nods. “You three shall be an assigned fireteam from this moment forth. I hope you learn your lessons. You’re dismissed.”

Sol lets out a small sound in disbelief.  _ They all agreed to this?! But they didn’t agree on my idea to go past Awoken territory alone?! This is some major poot! _

Cayde walks past his hunter apprentice and pats him on his shoulder. Cayde leans over and whispers into his ear, “This is what you get for losing the ball, Vaughn.” The mentor then walks back to his map.

The hunter huffs and uses his other hand to wipe the blood from his nose off of his chin and lips.

The exo looks at Sol and his hurt friend with glowing green eyes then speaks up in his robotic voice, mouth glowing green too, “Well then… Who’s ready for some bonding?” He claps his hands together and cheer is in his tone of voice.

Sol and the hunter look at the exo then each other. Both scowl then turn their backs to each other. “Never.”

“Oh, my… This is gonna be fun,” the exo sighs and slumps his shoulders.


	3. Chapter III

The human, Vaughn, and exo, Enigma, stand near the vaults talking while the hunter is getting his nose fixed by his Ghost. Sol leans against the tree and watches them with Xavier floating beside her.

Sol narrows her eyes and speaks to Xavier, “I feel like I’m losing IQ points each time I gaze upon them. They’re so...so stupid.”

“You said I was stupid when you first met me too,” Xavier responds.

“Yet I was wrong about you,” she smiles at her Ghost.

“Heh,” Xavier rolls his eye then looks at the hunter and other warlock. “I’m sure you’re planning on doing something, right?”

“Correct,” she looks back at her assigned fireteam. “Hmm… What to do. What to do,” she purses her lips in thought. “Oh! I could lose them on a patrol!” She begins pacing as she thinks.

“That wouldn’t work,” Xavier inputs. “They will still be able to track you and find you again.”

“Darn. Hmm… Leave them here at the Tower?”

“You have to come back at some point for supplies, bounties, and missions. They could just wait for you.”

“Frick! Uh… Convince them a raid is a strike then leave them?”

“They can leave too. Plus, I think, the Vanguard would get suspicious of that.”

“Ugh! Lead them to the Black Garden, enter with them, then leave and close the gate behind me!”

“We already killed the Heart. They can easily leave.”

Sol becomes frustrated and hits herself in the forehead several times.

A snarky voice speaks up near her, “Why are you hitting yourself?”

She stops and stands up straight to see Vaughn smirking, his nose now fixed. “Ugh,” a noise of disgust escapes Sol’s lips.

“We heading out, lady?” he speaks up again, a hand on his hip.

Sol looks to Xavier, “Take us to orbit.”

“As you wish,” Xavier responds and the assigned fireteam dematerializes, going to the ships that are already in orbit waiting for them.

 

Sol paces her ship, trying to come up with a way to get rid of her team members. “Um… Oh! I got it!” Her eyes light up, “I can lead them into a Fallen House’s base then leave them.”

“You mean leave them to the Fallen?”

“Precisely! We’ll take them to the House of Kings,” she grins devilishly.

“Isn’t that a little...extreme?” Xavier asks his Guardian.

“Nope,” she sits down in the pilot’s seat of her Waning Star. “Take us to the Cosmodrome.”

“Okay.” Xavier prepares the ship for its descent into Earth’s atmosphere.


	4. Chapter IV

Appearing in the Cosmodrome, the trio glances around. Sol jogs forth with her Ghost already out.

Her voice sounds over the comms, “Come on, guys!” She summons her sparrow and hops on.

Vaughn narrows his eyes and leans towards his exo buddy, “Why is she so excited? One moment, she is punching me in the face. Now, she is all happy happy.”

“Yeah. She's...strange, huh? Maybe it's a warlock thing,” Enigma shrugs.

Giving the exo a weird look, Vaughn speaks up, “You're a warlock too.”

“Oh… Right. Scratch that then.”

“You slowpokes coming along?” Sol speaks up over the hum of her black sparrow.

“Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses, lady,” the hunter says back. “Sheesh. Pushy much?”

The two friends summon their own sparrows and follow her as she takes off again.

“Xavier? You there?” She shuts off her comms to the other two Guardians. 

The Ghost speaks up, “Of course! Where else would I be?”

“Um…”

“Don't answer that. What is it that you need?”

“Do you remember the way to the King’s Liar?”

“Of course! It's all saved--”

“That's nice,” her mind is thinking ahead. “Set a waypoint so I can follow.”

Xavier sighs. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Sol leads the group through rusting tunnels as she follows the waypoint on her tracker. Stopping in her tracks, she turns her comms back on, “You two go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

“Um… Okay,” Enigma walks past her with Vaughn following him. They enter a large observatory room with a map in the center and large broken windows covering the far wall.

“Why would she send us ahead? She doesn’t seem to trust us, so it doesn’t make sense,” Enigma speaks to his human companion. 

“Uh-huh. I don’t know. She’s strange, man. We already established this,” the hunter shrugs.

Sol smirks and turns around, heading for the exit.  _ Fools _ , she thinks. Her rejoicing was cut short though as she smacks into something large. Stumbling backwards and shaking her head, she spots red on her tracker then looks up to see a Fallen King Baron standing before her with dregs flanking him.  _ Well darn. _ The Baron snarls and raises his four blades. The dregs growl and ready their guns.

She quickly turns on her heel and sprints towards the observatory deck. Her robes billow behind her as she screams.

Enigma and Vaughn hear the screams over the comms. They look at each other then over their shoulders. Quickly, they move out of the way and Sol sprints past with a King Baron following close behind. The two look back at each other then step into action as they fumble for their guns. Bullets begin flying at the two fumbling fools as the dregs spot them.

Screams emit from all three comm channels as the entire fireteam of Guardians begins running away from the Fallen in the observatory.

“I knew this wouldn’t go well!” Xavier speaks up from inside Sol’s helm.

“Shut up, Xavier!” Sol shouts as she runs from the Baron she wanted to have kill the hunter and warlock.


	5. Chapter V

Huddling in a corner behind some Golden Age machine, Sol, Enigma, and Vaughn hide from the Kings. Vaughn fights for more leg room, threatening to push Enigma from cover and squishing Sol against the wall.

“Dude, stop!” Enigma hisses, trying to be quiet.

“My legs are cramping! I need to stretch,” he whispers back.

Sol scoffs and becomes irritated as he continues to squish her against the wall. Her mind starts to go blank like with the Archon Priest. Xavier senses her brain waves changing, the same changes he sensed during the Archon Priest strike, and appears before Vaughn and Enigma.

“Um… You two might want to find another hiding place,” he whispers.

“Why’s that?” Enigma questions.

“Because that lady, Sol, my Guardian, is about to...um...do something and it's best if you two are away when that something happens.”

“But the Kings are out there.”

“And what she's about to do will kill them. And probably you too if you don't move.”

The hunter and warlock glance at each other then at Sol, who has started to gain a slight golden aura, then they look back at Xavier.

“You sure we gotta move?”

“Dude! Just go! I need more leg room anyways,” Vaughn shouts at Enigma, pushing him from cover.

“What th--” Enigma is cut off as dregs start shooting at him. “Sweet Traveler!” He exclaims and dashes across the area to another hiding place; Vaughn follows close behind and sighs as he is able to stretch his legs.

Xavier returns to Sol and vanishes into her helmet. “Alright. Go supersonic if you must.”

Sol leaps over the machine she was behind and bursts into flames like a phoenix. The Baron keeps back as the dregs rush toward the raging Guardian. She laughs maniacally, which echoes over the comms and through the observatory. Pulling out her Dragon’s Breath, she fires at the ground before her.

The dregs scream out in pain as they catch fire. Toppling to the ground as charred corpses, the dregs die. Sol turns her gaze to the Baron, who readies his blades. She smirks and readies her Red Death, the bayonet gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the broken windows. 

“Come forth and battle me, you ugly mongrel,” she spits at the Baron.

The King Baron chatters and charges forward. He then lunges, aiming to gut Sol like an animal. Sol jumps above his head then lands where the Baron had been. She throws firebolts, the Baron stumbles as he’s hit by the first few then begins dodging the grenades. The trained warlock lunges forth while the Baron dodges and plunges the bayonet into his skull. The observatory falls silent as she plunges it deeper into his skull causing a gut-wrenching crunching sound of bone being broken and brain being shredded. 

Pulling the blade free, she stumbles back and shakes her head. She places a hand upon her head and groans as a headache attacks her mind. “Oh goodness. Did it happen…” She trails off she sees the corpse then the bloodied Red Death in her hand. “OH GOD!!” She screams, dropping the gun and jumping back. Sol cringes as she spots the blood splattered across herself. “I think I'm gonna be sick,” she takes off her helmet, dropping it to the ground, then grips her upset stomach. She jogs over to the windows and retches up her lunch.

Enigma and Vaughn step out from cover having secretly been watching the entire event.

“Holy...crap…” Enigma blinks and looks at the scene.

“Yeah…” A smile creeps across Vaughn’s lips, “We have a hulk warlock on our team!” He runs over to Sol and slaps her on the back. “Nice job!” 

Sol groans in pain and annoyance. 

Vaughn cringes as blood gets on his gloved hand. He flicks his hand to get the gooey blood off then walks back over to Enigma, who is looking at the dead King Baron.

“We shall be unstoppable!”

Enigma gives Vaughn an  _ are you insane _ look.


	6. Chapter VI

Back at the Tower, Sol and the others reside in their assigned quarters, their “home.” By home, it’s more like a house in the Tower that was assigned to them. This “home” consisted of six bedrooms (decorated to the Guardians’ tastes) each with their own bathroom, a main living room space, a kitchen, and a dining room. 

Sol limps to her room, the door sliding open for her and her room lights turning on. She places her helmet on her desk then sits down on her bed, gripping her stomach. Her black bangs fall before her face as she groans out in pain. Xavier floats nearby and watches his Guardian in dismay. Her room door closes with a hiss.

Enigma sits in the living room while Vaughn scavenges the kitchen for food.

“Come on, man! Hear me out, at least,” Vaughn speaks to Enigma from the kitchen.

“I’m listening,” he replies in an exasperated tone.

“Awesome! Okay, okay. So,” he enters the living room with a chocolate bar in hand, “you know how she went completely crazy and wrecked those Fallen?”

“You mean she went insane, but yeah. What about it?”

“What if, I don’t know, it was triggered or something? Like we could do something to activate it when we needed it?”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because we’d be able to trash others in the Crucible!”

“Ugh! Are you insane?! Do you not remember what her Ghost said? She would’ve killed us too! We do not want that happening again.”

“Bro… You’re such a party pooper, you know that, right?”

“You have told me this on more than one occasion, yeah.”

“Good,” Vaughn takes a bite of his chocolate bar, “just wanted to make sure.”

At this moment the house door hisses open and a female exo titan and another human hunter, this one female, enter the home. Both parties freeze when they spot each other.

The titan is the first to speak up, “Oh! Are you two the ones assigned to work with Sol? Wait…” She spots Enigma and hums, “Brother? You were assigned to her?” She chuckles.

“Yes, Andromeda,” he sighs, “I was assigned to her as was my friend, Vaughn.”

“Mm… It will be interesting to see what becomes of this,” Andromeda smiles. “What even happened to cause this?”

Vaughn grumbles, “We tackled her and she punched me.”

“Which caused you to go blind in one eye and gain those scars?” The female hunter speaks up since entering the home.

“Pfft!” He almost chokes on the piece of chocolate he was eating. He clears his throat, “Heck no! This,” he gestures to the scars going across his face and his blind eye, “happened a while ago on...some mission.”

“Huh. I liked my version better,” she walks off to her room to rest for the night.

“Don’t mind her. Nova isn’t that bad nor is Sol,” Andromeda defends her friends. “Anyway, I should be heading off to rest.”

“Um… Sister, we are robots. We don’t need to rest,” Enigma reminds her.

“And? It gives me time to think,” she smiles then heads off to her room. The bedroom doors can be heard hissing open then closed.

“Hmph. Welp… That’s five bedrooms full. Who does the last one belong to?” Vaughn inquires.

“I hope it’s someone sane and smart,” Enigma replies.

“Hey! I’m sane and smart!”

Enigma gazes at Vaughn.

“Okay, okay. Scratch the smart part.”

“Uh-huh. Go back to eating your chocolate.”

Vaughn chuckles and finishes eating his chocolate bar then heads to the kitchen to throw away the trash. He begins whistling a little tune as he does so, his mind getting bored. Unbeknownst to the two Guardians, the front door opens again to allow the sixth Guardian in. Vaughn goes to exit the kitchen, but as he does so he bumps into something solid like a wall.

Vaughn stumbles back and rubs his head.  _ I swear there wasn’t a wall there when I entered the kitchen. _ He blinks and looks at what he ran into and his eyes widen.

A towering black and white exo stares at him with no eyes to be seen, which makes it even more creepy. The titan, decked out in Dead Orbit gear, makes no noise then heads back to his room, one of the farthest back.

Vaughn is frozen in place and gulps as he thinks of what just occurred.  _ The heck was that...thing?! I mean… I understand it’s an exo titan, but…the heck?! _

Enigma walks over to Vaughn’s side. “Oh. My. Circuits. Do you  _ know _ who that was?!”

Vaughn blinks and looks at Enigma. “No. And I’m the one who just ran into that stone wall!”

“Vaughn, that was Cyclops. You know… The titan that takes out whole teams in the Crucible. The titan that does the dirty jobs that no one else will. The titan that will beat the poot out of you, if you do a single thing he doesn’t like.”

“Well… Darn. Thanks for bringing up my hopes of surviving through the night,” Vaughn huffs then gazes down the hallway.  _ I am doomed. _

“No problem, friend,” Enigma pats him on the shoulder then heads back to his own room.

Vaughn heads back to his room, glancing at Sol’s room as he passes by. He sighs and strides into his room, collapsing upon the soft mattress then quickly succumbs to the loving embrace of sleep.


	7. Chapter VII

All the Guardians are up and about, except for Vaughn. Cyclops has already left and Sol is gone too. Nova sharpens her knife while she sits on the arm of the couch. Andromeda walks out of her room decked out in Vanguard Titan armor and waves at Nova. The lithe hunter hops up off the couch and follows her larger companion out of the homestead. Enigma sits cross-legged upon the chair; his mind is deep within the realm of a book.

Vaughn rolls off his bed and flails awake. “Urgh!” He tumbles to the floor then grips onto the sheets and pulls himself up and onto his feet. A yawn escapes his lips and he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Pulling off his dirty cloak, he opens the closet and takes out a camo cape, pulling it on. Trudging out of his room and down the hallway, he mumbles a  _ hi _ to Enigma. 

Enigma doesn't even hear Vaughn and continues to read.

The hunter huffs and makes himself a bowl of cereal without milk, being too lazy to get it out and pour it. He trudges back out to the living room and plops down onto the couch, draping his legs across the arm. 

Enigma slowly looks up from his book as he hears Vaughn crunching away at the dry cereal. He slowly blinks as Vaughn continues on. Vaughn looks right back at the exo and meets his gaze, continuing to eat. The exo sighs and closes his book.

“You done?”

“Um,” Vaughn gulps down his food.

“Please, for your sake and mine, be done.”

“Okay! Fine. I’m done.” Vaughn raises his free hand and carries the bowl and spoon out to the sink in the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Enigma sighs and opens his book again.

After a couple quiet hours, the front door hisses open and Sol strides in; her face is contorted with anger. 

“Come on, Sol! You must see where they’re coming from,” Xavier follows Sol.

“That doesn’t mean I agree, little light!” Sol pushes Xavier away from herself and enters her room, the door closing before her Ghost can enter.

Enigma and Vaughn sit on the couch, looking away from their game that was playing on the TV. 

“Um,” Enigma clears his throat. “Something wrong?”

Xavier looks at them then floats over. “Just disagreements with the Vanguard.”

“She’s still trying to get out of this fireteam thing?”

“Yeah. She doesn’t like it when she’s forced to do things.”

The two friends both go  _ ah _ .

Vaughn stands and stretches. “So… We doing anything today? I mean… Everybody else is out and about,” he gestures towards the door, “and I’m bored.”

Xavier turns his blue gaze to the hunter. “Let me go speak to Sol. Maybe I can convince her to go to the Crucible.” He floats off to Sol’s room.

Vaughn smiles and Enigma groans at the thought of going to the Crucible.


	8. Chapter VIII

The trio orbits Earth while they wait for their Ghosts to receive word of a Crucible Rift match. Comm channels are silent as they sit in space. Sol sits in her pilot seat, reading a book borrowed from Andromeda that’s about the Darkness. The sweet, sweet silence is broken though as a certain hunter’s voice sounds over the comms.

“Did we find any matches yet?” Vaughn groans.

Sol closes her eyes in irritation and presses down the button to respond, “Oh yes! In fact, we did! That’s why we’re still sitting here!”

The comms go silent then a small chuckle is heard from Enigma’s end.

Vaughn’s grumbling can be heard, “No need to be so rude.”

“Hmph,” Sol releases the comm button and reopens her book, finding where she left off.

Her ship jerks as it goes into lightspeed and she sighs as her reading is interrupted again. She closes her book and sets it upon the dash. Picking up her helmet, she puts it on and readies her guns. Xavier shows Sol the other Guardians they will be fighting with and against. Sol examines the ones she deems may be a challenge. She dismisses the screen then looks out the ship window to see them breaking free of lightspeed and revealing the planet Mercury. 

Alpha and Bravo team’s ships go to either side of the map, dropping off their Guardians. The trio drops off on Bravo Team and a familiar titan donning Dead Orbit armor, Cyclops, holds the flag. Bravo Team rushes for the center, hoping to hold back Alpha while the orb is being sent. Enigma follows Vaughn and Sol towards the center. Sol splits off to try to flank the enemy.

Lord Shaxx’s voice sounds over everyone’s comms, “The Spark has arrived!”

Sol breaks into the clearing to see Cyclops rush forward, jump into the air, then slam down upon the opposing team gathering around the spark. She blinks as she sees all those kills going across the bottom of her helmet screen. Her mouth also gapes open slightly as she sees Enigma run forth and grab the Spark.

The exo’s voice sounds over the comm, “Um… So I grabbed the thing… Now, what do I do?”

A groan escapes her lips and she facepalms her helm. Other groans and shouts of irritation can be heard from the other teammates. 

One of the Guardians on their team, a veteran Hunter, shouts at Enigma, “Run for the Rift, you buffoon!”

Sol can see Enigma flinch ever so slightly at the insult, but then he begins to run for the enemy Rift. Xavier warns Sol that the enemy team is camping at their Rift. She curses and speaks over her team’s comms.

“The other team is swarming their Rift. Anybody with their supers up would be helpful right now,” she voices.

She spots some Hunters and Titans take different paths to get to the Rift before Enigma. Sol hears the sound of Sunbreakers, Strikers, Nightstalkers, Gunslingers, and Bladedancers going at it as the team approaches the Rift.  _ This is chaos _ . Sticking close to Enigma, Sol and Vaughn cover him as he ignites the enemy Rift. 

“The enemy Rift has been ignited,” Shaxx’s voice can be heard over the comms.

Cheers are heard from their teammates, but it’s short-lived as they rush back to the center for the next Spark to arrive. Enigma reaches Sol and Vaughn as they follow the herd.

“I did it! I survived without having to hurt anyone,” a smile can be heard in his tone of voice.

“Yeah, yeah! We’re really proud of you, buddy!” Vaughn praises his bronze friend.

Sol smiles slightly behind the dark visor of her helmet at the happiness in Enigma’s voice and the support Vaughn gives him.  _ Cute _ .

The trio makes it to the middle as the next Spark arrives. They spot Cyclops pick it up and instantly the other team begins to run away. Chuckles are heard across the comms as their team watches the event. Cyclops charges after the scattering enemy team.

“CHARGE!!!” A Defender Titan shouts, following after the exo brute.


	9. Chapter IX

Sol readies them for a match in Clash; Cyclops had joined up on their fireteam after the last round of Rift. She listens to Vaughn and Enigma talk over the comms in excited voices like little kids on Christmas day. 

“Did you see that headshot I got?! That warlock had no idea what happened!” Vaughn laughs.

Enigma responds with, “Did you see me run those Sparks? The team was actually cheering for me near the end! Plus, I didn’t have to kill anyone. I just had to run.”

Vaughn chuckles, “Dude, I think they were cheering because you ignited the Rift not because you were running it.”

Enigma ignores this comment and continues talking, “And we also got to work alongside Cyclops! That was amazing!”

“Yeah. I have to admit that it was pretty funny seeing the enemy running away from him on more than one occasion. Yet it was scary seeing all of his kills go across the screen seeing as how he lives in the same home as us.”

“Right. That is a little scary to think about.”

Sol kept her comms off the entire conversation and chuckles.

Xavier looks at her, “What’s so funny?”

“Them,” she nods to the comm speaker.

“How so?”

“They’re terrified of Cyclops because of the rumors that fly about the Tower. Enigma continues to get happy that he hasn’t killed anyone or anything. And Vaughn is so blunt with his friend.”

“I...don’t see how that’s funny.”

Sol sighs, “You don’t need to.”

Her attention returns to the screen her Ghost has up that shows their competition. The Waning Star readies for lightspeed then bursts off, heading for Mars again. Vaughn and Enigma go silent as their ships follow suit. 

The ships drop off the separate teams and Cyclops holds the Alpha team flag. Shaxx’s voice sounds over their comms. A sound of a starting bell rings through the air and the teams scurry away from the starting point. 

Sol remembers this map from previous matches and turns on her comms, “Vaughn, Enigma, follow me. I know this map.”

The two look at each other but decide to follow her anyways. She leads them through a portal, which takes them to an island away from the main part of the map. They ready their guns while Sol pulls out her sniper. 

“You two watch those portals. I got this way,” she informs them and hops up onto the ledge. Sol crouches and aims down the sights of the 1000-Yard Stare. Her eyes spot some members of the enemy team and she quickly fires upon one of them, killing them. The remaining enemies panic and get behind cover while also protecting themselves from the rest of Alpha team.

During this time, she reloads while watching her environment. Sol looks behind her as she hears Vaughn firing and spots Enigma cowering behind a dying tree, refusing to fight.  _ Ugh… _ Hopping down to help Vaughn, she switches to her Red Death. In those few seconds, the downed Guardian had respawned and come after her. The Guardian, a hunter, flew through the air and tackled Sol as he landed.

The air is knocked from her lungs as the Red Death comes free from her grasp and the hunter pins her down upon her stomach. Sol can feel anger filling her when the weight is suddenly gone from her back. Looking up, she sees Vaughn had killed the hunter with his void bow. She tensely nods in thanks to him. Vaughn nods back.

Sol gets to her feet and grabs her gun. She fires at a guardian that came through one of the portals. Enigma continues to cower behind some old tree; a thud can be heard as Cyclops joins them over on the island. 

Shaxx’s voice can be heard announcing that heavy ammo is on its way. As if on cue, the enemy team swarms the island. Something in Sol’s mind goes off as she's being surrounded and under pressure causing her mind to go blank and her actions turn murderous. 

She catches aflame and throws a grenade that hits the ground then becomes a small sun, burning any enemies that walk through it. For some reason, this fire keeps the Ghosts from reviving their downed Guardians. At this moment, her other teammates come over to the island for more heavy ammo. Her rage-filled blue eyes train on them through her tinted helm. She lunges forth and plunges the blade on the Red Death right into the heart of a teammate. The Guardian looks at her in horror and her teammates freeze at this sight. Ripping the blade from the Guardian’s chest, she stands up straight and the flames from her super swirl about her robes. She throws another grenade at her frozen group of teammates. Their screams are quickly silenced as the miniature sun engulfs them. 

Suddenly, she's gripped from behind and her gun drops to the ground; his armor protects him from the solar damage coming off of Sol. Her arms become pinned to her sides and Cyclops’s strong grip stops her from going anywhere. Sol thrashes about in his arms and shouts out a chain of curses. The flames about Sol soon die out and she goes limp in the silent titan’s arms. She awakens and looks about to see the carnage.

Sol can feel tears condensing in her eyes as her heart clenches. Vaughn and Enigma walk forward and stand on either side of Cyclops as they look at the death.

Enigma is the first to break the silence, “You...slaughtered them.” His voice is no higher than a whisper.

Vaughn rubs the back of his neck. “This is not...awesome,” his usual upbeat tone is now serious. He turns his gaze to Sol. “You need to get this...problem of yours checked out. You're killing fellow Guardians! It was fine when it was minions of the Darkness, but...not now.”

Sol and Xavier both remember the promise they made when this first occurred a week ago. Sol sighs and hangs her head, “I know. I'll try to search for help when we get back to the Tower.” Her gaze looks down at the charred corpses and her stomach turns.  _ I make myself sick _ . 

“No. You  _ will _ search for help. You won't just try,” Enigma lectures the fellow warlock.

Cyclops only releases Sol when their Ghosts take them back to orbit and they all head for the Tower, hoping to find help for the Sunsinger.


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of the story portion. After this part, you'll see drabbles and short stories along with my improved writing.

The lights in the Vanguard hall are dimmed and an orange hologram of the moon floats above the war table and Cayde’s map. Andromeda and Nova stand around the table with Ikora, Zavala, and Cayde. They all gaze at the moon and the tunnels stretching far beneath it.

“Scans and reports show increased activity beneath the Moon’s surface,” Zavala informs the group that is gathered. 

“Could it be the Hive?” Andromeda gazes at Zavala. 

Ikora crosses her arms behind her back. “Perhaps. Although, they've been quiet for quite some time now. Why would they be awakening?”

“He is awakening,” a dark female voice speaks up from the entranceway of the room.

Everyone turns their gaze towards the voice and are greeted by a woman with three glowing eyes and a glowing orb in her hand that she cradles. They furrow their brows and the same question seems to go through all their minds:  _ who is she? _ The strange woman walks forward towards the group and circles the table.

“Who invited creepy girl?” Cayde points to the woman with his thumb as he gazes around at the others.

The others ignore his comment and Ikora speaks next, “Who is  _ he _ ?”

“Crota, son of Oryx, is awakening. The Hive stirs to serve him,” the woman responds. 

“Do you know a way to stop him?” Zavala tilts his head slightly.

The woman turns her gaze to Zavala. “Six of us went down into the pit. I am the only one to have climbed back out. Crota and the Hive killed my friends. I will find a way to end him,” her voice is venomous.

“Us Guardians can work alongside you and help you,” Andromeda speaks up. “We can help you take down Crota.”

The woman gazes at the exo and nods. “Yes… The Guardians would be of great help.”

 

The trio and Cyclops walk out of the hangar bay and are greeted by Andromeda and Nova near Rahool’s stand. Sol remains behind Vaughn, Enigma, and Cyclops; she keeps her gaze towards the ground and avoids looking at any of the other Guardians in the Tower. 

Andromeda addresses the group, “A woman arrived today named Eris Morn. She knows why the Hive are stirring and would like our aid. Nova, Cyclops, and I will go as one team and Sol, Vaughn, and Enigma will go as another. Nova and I know the details so we'll inform Cyclops on the way. You three go find Eris and she'll tell you all about it.”

With that, Cyclops goes over to their fireteam and they vanish as they are transported to their ships, which are in orbit. Vaughn looks back at Sol and snaps his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. Sol moves her head away from the snap, but she follows Vaughn and Enigma as they head for the Vanguard hall where their Ghosts are telling them Eris Morn is.

_ They're right. I need to find help. I knew it was a problem when I first killed those two hunters. Must've been too scared or in shock not to do anything then. It was fine when I obliterated those Fallen because Xavier warned the two others beforehand. Vaughn and Enigma weren't hurt. But in the Crucible…  _ A shudder passes through Sol at the thought and she grips her upper arm with her opposite hand.  _ I slaughtered the entire enemy team and some of my own team members. I could've done more damage if Cyclops hadn't stopped me. Now I bet half or more of the Guardians know about this problem of mine because Shaxx and the others watch the Crucible matches. Great… I'm a freak.  _ A weary and frustrated sigh escapes the Awoken’s lips.  _ Know what? Perhaps this Eris Morn can help me. I can try to strike a bargain with them. _


End file.
